Toby (Runt)
Name: Toby (Runt) Age: 26 (01/05/2252) Sex: Male Basic physical appearance and attributes: Toby's greatest abilities are thanks to his significantly high intelligence, which would be mainly his repair. Although his ability to use and maintain a gun is decent. However, Toby failed to be born "healthy"-and his history probably doesn't help that factor, being a man with very little strength or endurance. Years of physical abuse have mauled him-having ugly scars on his back in particular, but having a number of other gashes that never fully healed. One slaps across a small part of his somewhat tall forehead. The man is absolutely not hideous-at the very least, not by the Wasteland's standard, but he never had an exceptionally pretty face either. Often, he looks a little sickly, making an otherwise tan skin color more ghastly and pale in tone than it should be. His general look is mousy and small-having a similarly sickly thin frame and arms, with a worried look set by his auburn brows against gray eyes, one that had an eyelid ever so faintly lower than the other. Even with relatively thin lips, his face looks as if it pouts, and he never seemed to completely grow into his large ears. Weapons and armour: In his constant fears for his own life, the individual often wears the best armor he can manage to afford, steal, or find-and manage to wear; anything beyond a medium weight takes too much effort to lug around on his body. Wearing a mix of different objects, from a random elbow pad or a part of an older army outfit, combined with a helmet from before the army of the Great War largely became the force to attack with. Often, his clothing makes his basic body look bigger-yet, at the same time, looks bulky on him to where one can realize how particularly small he is if they look around the clothings' ends. More so than they might otherwise. As for a gun, he currently carries around a well maintained hunting rifle. Personality: Toby's impression from his looks are typically that he's a harmless man that could be scared a way by touching his shoulder with one finger. His initial personality, through impression, isn't much different. Nearly as if he worries he'll be beaten by merely being in the presence of another. While he actually is active in his behavior, and often is making proposals or performing tasks to his own interests and benefits, he has (particularly originally) a timid, sometimes even paranoid and quiet, attitude. However, this doesn't mean that Toby's simply a victim of the world-the man has also grown the tendency to be obsessively spiteful and grudging. Whether or not he gets pay back, he'll mull over on how to-and how badly he wishes he had already-for hours, months, and in the worst case years. With a survivalist personality and nearly no dignity at all, he mainly seeks goals for his own profit-whether directly or indirectly. Having only a genuine interest in learning further details in engineering and, now, other forms of sciences(although far more loosely). Where Toby can be angered is through severe damage to his pride and disregard-or calling him his unannounced nickname, one nobody has actually used toward him in years: "Runt." Occupation: Repairman, Researcher(Mostly in Automobile Engineering, and Statistics) Faction: Grayditch Backstory: What might be considered a nickname was more than just that at birth-it was his entire title. Within the first day, possibly due to complications of pregnancy due to his mother's influence, he was plainly-as bluntly put-"a runt." Within the year, it was confirmed as the best fitting name for him-as he hardly survived, particularly so with little help from a number of the people he lived with. The group he was involved in was an initially roving band, that had learned to make functioning motorcycles and salvage a largely undamaged highway that was Northwest of the Capital Wasteland. Using their own form of brutality and the great advantage of transportation that they obtained, they would either raid or "tax" any civilization or persons using the path. Making them a not hugely sized, but certainly puissant, affiliation. Being unable to evade or handle illness well, perform anything very physical, and unable to manage a gun or weapon-the response to such inabilities, weakness, was a number of beatings and the object of everyone's mockery otherwise. It had been a number of times where he had nearly been crippled or suicidal in the process. Eventually, a more adaptive nature picked up his current personality and a new determination and interest-with it, he gained massive knowledge and understanding in the subject of motorcycles. Later learning other subjects of engineering and statistics for a hobby. At the same time, he finally earned the ability to shoot a gun not only properly, but acceptably well. It failed to prevent subjection to abuse, but it did make his life more lenient-especially as others began to pay him for his services in repair. It was only in the past five years that Toby actually left, picking the plainer and more harmless term to call him by from there on. He still pursues an ideal situation, where his skills would be utilized and "properly" appreciated.